Spring Swap
by Scootter46
Summary: Link wakes up to a strange surprise!
1. Chapter 1 Strange Awakening

**Triple crossover! Anyways, I have 4 stories to write and this is one I have wanted to do for a while now! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Read on!**

CHPT1

Link awoke early on a warm spring morning and jumped out of bed, noticing everything is smaller...

"I must still be dreaming..." He said yawning and going downstairs and jumped onto the kitchen counter and made some toast.

"Did I just have to use the toaster by having to jump up here? This is a crazy dream..." He said jumping to the table and eating his toast, and someone knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" He shouted with his mouth full of toast, he finished the bite and opened the door to see it was Cirno.

"Uh...is Link here?" She asked him.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" He said looking up to her.

"Name something only he would know." She said tapping her foot.

"We went to a party once and you were annoying me so much that I left and went to the kitchen and had a cooking challange with the chef and you were the judge." He said swiftly.

"Wow. What happened to you? You're all snuggly now!" Cirno said picking him up and hugging him.

"Great, now I'm being hugged, and somehow I have claws?" He said looking at his arms.

"Go look in the mirror." She said letting him go, Link ran to the bathroom and jumped onto the countertop to astonishment, he's not in his body.

"What am I? I'm a dog but not a dog, and where did this bandana come from?" He ran back to Cirno.

"Come on! I don't want to be a like this forever!" He said about to run out the door until Cirno picked him up again.

"You enjoy this don't you?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"And you're not letting me go are you?"

"No"

"Can we at least leave?"

"Sure" She said still holding him and they went outside.

"We're going the wrong way! I need to talk to someone who can help me!" Link said motioning to the left.

"We're not going that way yet. I need to do something first..." Cirno said smiling.

"...You're not going to show everyone what has happened to me...right?" He said looking infront of them.

"Too bad but, we are!" She said scratching behind his ear, Link smiled but then stopped trying to get free again, they arrived at the field where Rumia and Wriggle were lounging.

"Hey Cirno, what's with the dog?" Wriggle said sitting up.

"Guess!" Cirno said snickering.

"Your Pet?"

"No."

"Someone else's pet?"

"Nope!"

"Is it someone we know?" Asked Rumia.

"Yes! It's Link, it's pretty funny!" Cirno said giggling.

"It's not funny, at least this didn't happen to you!" He said looking at his claws and hatched an idea.

"How are you a dog...puppet...animal...whatever you are!" Wriggle asked.

"I dunno but..." He stopped to scratch Cirno in the face.

"It has some perks..." He ran away.

"Agh! That hurt like crazy! Why did he do that!" Cirno said following Link.

CHPT1

"Now all I have to do is see Patchoulli and see if she knows anything on how to fix this..." Said Link approching the main gates, trying not to wake up Meiling.

"Is a little dog lost?" Said Meiling.

"Oh sure what did I do this time to wake you up? And I am not a dog!" Link said to her.

"Again? And you do look like a dog." She said poking Link on his head.

"Just let me go through, besides, you slept on my shoulder once." He said smiling at her.

"What? I didn't do that..." Meiling said astonished.

"The party around a week ago. I wasn't like this at the time. I was waiting for Cirno then fell asleep and when I woke up you were sleeping on my shoulder. Now let me through!" Link said watching the path and saw Cirno chase down it.

"I'm going in!" He said running through the gate and made it into the library.

"Hey, China have you seen a dog that's around 3 feet tall and is talking just like Link?" Cirno talked fast.

"Nope."

"Fine, but if you see him, tell me." Cirno said flying away.

CHPT1

"Hey Patchoulli, I have a question. Do you have anything to get me back in my own body?" Link said jumping down from one of the bookshelves.

"Well, I have one but we need to locate where your body is now, most likely not around here." Patchoulli said returning to her book.

"Great...now if I can escape here without anyone trying to kill me or treat me as a pet I will be good..." He said leaving the library and returning to the ground floor.

"I'm being watched aren't I?" He said stopping to listen.

"Nah, just paranoia..." He said walking faster.

"Again...I feel like I'm being watched. I swear if it's Flandre I am getting out of here as fast as I can." Link said starting to walk at a regular pace.

"...Sprinting...I'll be sprinting..." He said making a dash for the door and gasped closing the door.

"Did you get what you needed?" Meiling asked as Link walked by.

"Well, I have to find where my body is, and that's the hard part." Said Link resting on the wall.

"Your friend came by earlier, asked where you were, don't worry, I didn't tell her." She said smiling at him.

"Ok...I might as well find her and see if she wants to help me, but considering what she did earlier, I'm better off not taking her at all." He said walking away.

"Oh, and don't think just because I slept on your shoulder means that I like you!" Meiling shouted as he waved.

"Of course you don't." Link snickered.

CHPT1

The area with the trees linked to the portals to other worlds, Noon.

"Hey, why'd you scratch my face earlier?" Asked Cirno as Link walked into the woods.

"Because you treated me like a pet, I am a person, not an animal, now come on, I'm going to find my body, bring whoever has it and Patchoulli will change me back to normal." He said opening a door with an emerald ring on it.

"Where are we?" Link said scanning the area.

"I dunno, but I'm still carrying you!" Cirno picked him up and walked on a dirt path.

"As long as you listen to my directions..." He said sighing.

"Fine, can we get ice cream after this is done?" Asked Cirno.

"Sure, just not to expensive." Said Link looking at the ocean.

"Hey, did you bring any weapons?" Said Cirno.

"The usual, except I don't have my sword, shield or, hat." Link said.

"What's with your hat?"

"That's where I keep my stuff, it's magic or something."

"Oh."

"Hey, there's a group ahead of us, let's try to see if they've seen me around here." Link said jumping out of Cirno's arms.

"Hey, have either of you se-" Link was interrupted by one of them picking him up.

"There you are! Where have you been? I was so worried!" She said hugging him.

"Please stop! Can't breath!" Link said gasping for air after she let him go.

"Seems like she's seen you." Cirno said

"Cirno, I didn't mean how I look right now, I mean me me. Like I was asking earlier, have either of you seen a person running around wearing green clothes and cap and had a blue handled sword and shield?" Link asked the two.

"Uh yeah, he started talking like Popka saying "What are you saying? I'm me! Not someone else! I dunno what happened!" and ran off down that way." The cat-like one said pointing down the path.

"Great, so now I know my body is here and that someone else has it...can this day get any worse?" Link said being picked up by Cirno again.

"Wait, what are your names?" Cirno asked them.

"I'm Lolo, that's Klonoa."

"I'm Link."

"And I'm Cirno! I'm the strongest!"

"Why do you ask that even though I have beaten you in every game we've played and I've won in all of our fights?"

"Makes me feel good."

"Can we go already?" Asked Klonoa.

"We'd better." Said Link getting free again.

CHPT1

**Well that's the end of chapter one! Thoughts? Read my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2 Joilant Fun Park

**Next chapter of this story! Yeah, I've got nothing. Read on!**

CHPT2

"So...where do you think he is?" Link said still being carried by Cirno.

"Probably Joilant." Klonoa said turning left.

"What?" Cirno asked.

"A kingdom that's a giant amusement park." Lolo said looking at the ground.

"Let's go! I want to go on the rollar coasters!" Link cheered.

"We're not going to ride the rollar coasters!"

"Aww!"

"Deja vu." Klonoa said.

"Same here." Link added.

CHPT2

"We're here!" Klonoa exlaimed while they were at the Joilant gate.

"Wow this is a big amusamnt park!" Link said jumping out of Cirno's arms.

"Too bad that we don't get to have fun." Cirno said sighing.

"Yeah...we have to find where whatever his name is." Link said looking at a rollar coaster.

"So, how do we split up?"

"Split up?" Lolo asked.

"You with her, I'll go with Lolo." Klonoa said.

"Fine." Link groaned.

"We'll take the left half." Cirno said.

"At least this can't get any worse..." Link said as something fell on him.

"I shouldn't say that anymore..."

CHPT2

"I have the worst luck ever..." Link said sighing.

"Thanks for cushining my fall!"

"Creapy cat..." Link said.

"Why aren't you mad?"

"I don't get mad at little things."

"Aren't you going to chase me? Or something?"

"Why should I?"

"You always do that!"

"No I don't."

"So I do something that would make you mad, then you don't get mad?"

"Uh...Link I don't think that's a good idea..." Cirno said.

"Erm, that's not his name..."

"Yeah that's me." Link said.

"OK I'm freaked out right now."

"If you think I'm someone else you know, I'm not."

"So, you're not Popka?"

"No."

"So I can annoy you and you won't get mad?"

"Not at all."

"Best day ever."

"Great, now that's all settled, I need to go back to finding where the actual me is..." Link said walking away angered.

"What's up with your voice?"

"It's not Popka in the body, it's someone else, do I have to explain it again?!" Link said shoving the cat away.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"So you don't bother me. Go bother someone else or go see your friends."

"Friends? I only have one..."

"Well go see that one then. I'm busy doing something extremely important!"

"But she's busy too."

"That doesn't mean you can bug me for something. Also, where'd you fall from anyways? You can fly."

"I dunno, I just kinda fell."

"Of course you did..." Link said smacking his forehead.

"Something hit me, I know that...it really hurt..."

"Did it feel like a hammer?" Link asked.

"It was something blunt."

"Well now I know where to go." He said looking up and he saw a large house.

CHPT2

Lolo and Klonoa were walking around aimlessly until Klonoa just noticed something.

"We're looking for someone that we don't even know what he looks like! How do we find him!" Klonoa said smacking his forehead.

"I thought you knew..." Lolo said frowning.

"Nope, we might as well re-group...ugh...wait? Is that them up there...? With Tat?!" Klonoa said shocked.

"I guess we made a mistake too."

CHPT2

"Erm...a haunted house? That's all we have to go through? Wow this is going to be easy..." Link said walking through the door.

"Yeah, it's not scary, but it does surprise someone once in a while."

"Let's just go find where I am..." Link said running through but stopping at some falling drums.

"What the heck is this?" Cirno said hopping onto one of them.

"Cool it's a ride!" Link said jumping onto the next one, along with the cat.

"Just jump onto the platform after the drums about to go under, don't fall though!"

"Yoop! Thanks for being our guide." Link said jumping onto the ledge.

"You're actually thanking me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Link questioned as they got to the next room.

"Are these...timed keys? Don't we have to hit them all at the same time or something to unlock the door?" He asked as he hit one of them.

"Yeah, just get all of them!" The other two went over and hit the next ones.

"Ok let's go then!" They went through the rest of the haunted house until they went to the prop room.

"That was hard...Why do they have those in there?" Cirno asked them.

"I dunno, to make us think?" Link said sarcastically.

"Hey, there he is!" Cirno said running over.

"I swear if anyone bothers me they're dead meat..."

"Uh, sir you kind of have my body." Link said poking his back.

"Hmm? Hey! What are you doing in my body?!" He said shaking Link.

"S-S-S-Stop s-s-s-shaking m-m-meee!" Link said getting dizzy.

"Tell me!"

"We don't know, but we know how to fix it." Cirno said taking Link who is having trouble standing.

"Why didn't you say so! Let's go get this fixed! Uh...what is SHE doing here?"

"She was our guide." Link said stopping him from attacking.

"I hate her! Tat's always been annoying me once I saw her!"

"I just wanted to help..." Tat said sitting down on one of the crates.

"You don't have to be mean to her just because she annoys you!" Link shouted.

"If anything she probably wants to be your friend! She only has one! Do you know how that feels?!"

"...I still don't care, I just want this over with now."

"I'm not going anywhere until you two make up. Which I suggest you do." Link said grunting.

"Umm...what just happened?" Cirno said surprised.

"I don't want her to be my friend."

"Well I didn't see Cirno as much of a friend but then we had fun, you never know what can happen in life. Sure, she's annoying sometimes but we're still friends." Link said happily.

"Yeah. I remember it." Cirno said smiling.

"It's not that easy."

"Well, yeah it could be easy, but it couldn't be, at least agree to stop hurting each other, Ok?" Link questioned them.

"Fine." They both said.

"Good, now let's get me back to normal, I don't want to look like this forever..." Link said.

"Hey we came up here as quick as we can! Is everything ok?" Klonoa asked.

"Yeah, it's good." Cirno said smiling at them.

"But you did know Tat was evil, right?" Asked Lolo.

"More of mischeveous." Link said.

"So you don't think she would steal your belongings?" Klonoa asked him.

"I already have that happen. But, I usually stop the intruder very swiftly." Link said glaring at Cirno.

"Well let's just get you two back into your correct bodies!" Klonoa said angered.

"Alright fine...you might not like where we're going however, try not to...er...get attacked?" Link said with a nervous smile.

"What?! We're going to get hurt!?" Lolo said surprised.

"Relax, it's only a slight possibility if we lay low."

"Well let's go!" Cirno said happily.

CHPT2

**End of chaaaapter! As a popular youtube star would say, anyways. Read my other stories if you want! Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3 Back to Gensokyo

**Now they're back in Gensokyo! But how do you think they'll react? Read on!**

CHPT3

"Ewww...it felt weird going through that tree." Klonoa said shivering.

"You get used to it, Ahem! Welcome to Gensokyo." Link exclaimed.

"It's nice, when do we get me back to normal?" Popka asked.

"When we get there, it's just a short walk away." Link said.

"Good, my feet are killing me!" Popka groaned.

"Just one thing..." Link said.

"What?" Klonoa asked.

"Try not to upset the head maid, and if you do, well let's hope nothing happens..."

"What do you mean 'If nothing happens.' hmm?"

"You don't want to know."

"I probably don't." Tat said behind the group.

"I thought you were staying in Lunatea!" Popka exclaimed.

"I didn't want to. And I wanted to come along."

"But I don't want you to!"

"She can come if she wants! Now hurry up or you'll get lost!" Link said.

"Mye!" Tat said sticking out her tounge.

After half an hour they were finally at their destination.

"Hey Meiling, we're back!" Link said.

"Uh...you didn't tell me you were bringing more..." She said looking at the group from Lunatea.

"Don't worry, we'll be in and out fast." Link said about to go through the gates.

"I don't think having this large of a group in there is going to be easy to lay low."

"We can handle it. Pleeeeease can we go through?" Link said.

"Really? With the puppy eyes? Ugh...fine..." Meiling said as the group went in.

CHPT3

"Now we just need to get into the basement and do NOT open any doors, you here me?" Link said as they ventured inside.

"Ok, now what's going to fix us?" Popka asked.

"Not what, who, and that who you'll find out soon, just be quiet." Link whispered.

"Sssh...I hear someone." Cirno said and they all stopped, they heard a conversation coming from the left.

"I hear only two of them, it sounds like they're coming closer actually..." Tat said.

"This place is like a labrynth, once you get in, it's hard to get out..." Link said breaking his fire element.

"Did you take that from me?" Klonoa asked.

"No, I've had them for a while now."

"Hmm...I wonder...Ow!" Klonoa squealed as he tried to break one of his elements.

"I guess you can't." Tat said snickering.

"This stuff is hard to carry..." The voice got louder...

"It doesn't sound like Sakuya." Cirno said.

"Then it's probably not, but still we don't want to be seen!" Link thought.

"Wait...Popka, Cirno, you just act normally, everyone else, lay down on the floor and do nothing, just like ragdolls!" Link said and Tat, Klonoa, Lolo and Link did so.

"Oh hello." Koakuma said carrying a large crate.

"H-Hi." Cirno said.

"Oh, I see that you have stuffed toys. Well whatever, just take them and leave once you're done, ok?"

"Alright." Cirno stuttered, and Koakuma walked away.

"That was close..." Lolo said.

"A bit too close, let's just get to the basement." Link said, as they walked downstairs onto the basement floor.

"Link...you didn't forget any dangers around here, did you?" Cirno asked.

"Yeah, Sakuya rarely comes down here, we're safe." He said looking back at her.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Flandre."

"...Why didn't I remember that!" Link said hitting his forehead.

"Who's that?" Popka asked.

"She's a pyschotic vampire that is insanly powerful and has a crush on me, and how I am now, yeah I'm dead meat..." Link said stopping where he was.

"And because we're with you, we're also doomed?" Tat asked.

"Nope, just me." Link said and everyone started to quake in fear.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Everyone else nodded.

"Why don't you run, and I handle this, Ok?" Link said, everyone sprinted down the hall to the library.

"So what is it this time?" Link asked.

"You're going to be with me now." Flandre said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No I heard you, I just don't like you."

"Why not?"

"Because you randomly appear and you nearly kill me, and some of my friends!"

"I won't kill you, you're friends on the other hand, may make good snacks later..."

"You won't touch them, now I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get out of here after I'm back to normal." He said starting to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere." Flandre said picking up Link.

"H-Hey! Put me down! Ugh, I've already been picked up enough today!" He said struggling.

"You won't get free." Flandre said snickering.

"Hmm...aha!" Link bit down on Flandre's arm and she let go of him, and he ran away to the library.

"Ok I bought us some time, get us back to normal!" Link said as he raced in.

"Good, now that everyone's here, you two, drink this." Patchoulli said and gave Link and Popka two vials of a blue liquid.

"What's this?" Link asked.

"Just drink it at the same time, do you want to be back to normal or what?"

"Bottoms up." Popka said and they both drank the liquid, and they both fainted, hours later the two woke up.

"Are we back to normal?" Link asked.

"I think so..." Popka said and he got up and realized he was his normal height again.

"Hey, we're back!" Link said happily.

"Quick question, where is everyone?" Popka asked.

"They went outside, something about going back to his house." Koakuma said while pointing to Link.

"...That's bad..." Link said as he dashed out the door, and Popka followed.

CHPT3

"My house seems intact..." Link closed his eyes as he opened the door and opened them to see nothing was damaged, everyone was relaxing and watching TV.

"We're back." Popka said.

"And we're back to normal." Link added.

"Aww! Now I can't hug you and bring you wherever I go!" Cirno said pouting, and everyone gave her an akward stare.

"Well thank goodness you're back to your old selves again." Lolo said.

"I'm glad too, but that took an awful long time." Klonoa said.

"Yeah, it felt like it was only a few minutes but, it was around five hours!" Link said yawning.

"And I locked the door, how did you guys get in?"

"Oh, Cirno opened the door." Tat said.

"...Did you steal my keys?!" Link said checking his pockets.

"Why, do you miss them?" Cirno asked shaking them.

"Just give them back."

"No, I could use these...ooh, what does this key go to?" Cirno said sarcastically.

"It doesn't go to anything!"

"Hmm...it's small...is this a key to a...diary?" Cirno asked and everyone started to chuckle except Tat, who got a bit angry.

"It's a journal!"

"I don't think it is."

"It's a journal, and it also holds my recipes, just give me back my keys!" Link said trying to grab them and Cirno is pushing him away.

"You know, this would be the other way around!" Link said reaching closer to his keys.

"Ok this got boring..." Tat said taking the keys and threw them to Link.

"Haha! Thanks!" Link said putting his keys in his pocket.

"Heehee." Tat giggled.

"What's gotten into her?" Klonoa whispered to Popka.

"Don't ask me." Popka said.

"So we should go home now." Lolo said.

"It's night, it'd be terrible even going outside, do you even know who's out there at this time? The person who wants to kill me, and Cirno, not to mention others who kill a lot..." Link said.

"We either stay here or...ok I'd rather stay here." Klonoa stated.

"Anyways, I only have 3 bedrooms." Link sighed.

"I get one!" Cirno exclaimed.

"How come you get to pick first?!" Popka asked.

"She has a crush on me, so she thinks I'll allow it no matter what." Link whispered to Popka.

"Ah..."

"Me too!" Tat said.

"Ugh..." Klonoa and Popka grunted.

"We might as well let Lolo have the last one..." Klonoa said.

"To be polite." Link said trying not to show signs of anger.

"Ok, goodnight." Cirno said as they went upstairs.

"Wait, how will we sleep?!" Popka questioned.

"You guys can figure it out!" Tat snickered as she went upstairs.

"I should get the couch, I'm the tallest." Link said.

"Then were do we sleep?" Popka said sarcastically.

"There are two chairs and the floor, I'll put the chairs together and one of you gets the floor." Link said.

"Rock, paper scissors?" Klonoa asked, Popka won with rock.

"Ugh...fine...I'll get the floor..." Klonoa said moving some of the furniture to make room for him and Link pushed the two chairs together.

"At least we get the TV." Klonoa said.

"But we can't watch it through the night." Said Link sitting on the couch.

"It's not like we're going to! And all that's on is the news, or weather." Popka said turning on the TV.

"Ugh...I've got the worst headache ever..." Popka sighed as he sat in the chairs.

"Why? You're thinking too hard?" Link started to chuckle.

"Not funny!" Popka said throwing a pillow at Link and he ducked and it hit Klonoa in the forehead knocking him down.

"Grr..." Klonoa grunted and picked up the pillow and threw it back at Popka and hit him off the chairs.

"Guys, let's not start anyth-" Link was about to finish when he was hit with two pillows.

"Ok, that's it! You two are going down!" Link said picking up the pillows with one in each hand he ran into the feathers flying in the air and joined them, it wasn't clear what happened, but all the furniture seemed to be ok after the fight.

"Wooh...that was intense!" Klonoa said collapsing on the floor where his temporary bed is.

"Yeah, pretty fun, but still, I'd like to know why we're stuck with the living room." Link said panting.

"I dunno about this...I bet the girls planned to have the upstairs all along." Popka said as he took a blanket off of one of the chairs.

"Come on, Cirno's the only other one that new that night's dangerous around here, and she's not THAT smart." Link said getting a glass of water.

"Yeah I bet so, she is kind of stupi- OW! What the heck?! Something poked me!" Klonoa said looking under his blanket and found a needle.

"How did that get there?" Link asked.

"I dunno, but wait...did anyone here someone stomping on the floor earlier?" Popka asked.

"Hmm..." Link said as he checked his blanket.

"Nothing..." He said and as he lyed down a watermelon fell down on him.

"Snrk." Popka started laughing extremely loud.

"Not funny!" Link said getting the watermelon off of him and put it in the fridge.

"Great, that was the last blanket..."

"Well! Let's see what's going to happen to you Popka!" Klonoa said sarcastically.

"Probably the worst thing ever." Link said laughing.

"Yeah right." Popka said jumping into the chairs and plastic wrap knocked him back.

"What the..." Popka said rubbing his head, and Klonoa and Link laughed at him.

"You know what's sad? They're using such childish pranks, I mean really, what's next they're going to put glue and feathers on us? We can get them back better!" Link said enthusiastically.

"Not a bad idea! Ha! We're gonna get them back!" Popka snickered evily.

"Ok! Time to break out all the pranking stuff!" Link said

Earlier...

"They should've seen the looks on their faces when we took all the bedrooms!" Tat laughed.

"Yeah, that was a riot!" Cirno said brushing her teeth.

"Wait...are you using his toothbrush?" Tat asked.

"He won't mind." Cirno said rinsing it out.

"Hey, what's with all the noise downstairs?" Lolo asked as she walked by the staircase.

"Let's go see...it's not fair that they're having more fun then us..." Cirno said pouting.

"Eh...they're having a pillow fight?" Tat said slightly scared.

"They don't see us...too many feathers..." Lolo said.

"Hmm...I've got an idea..." Cirno said opening the fridge.

Later...

CHPT3

Early morning.

"Hey! Guys, it's 5 am, come on, wake up, the girls will wake up soon too...and I'm making breakfast!" Link said jumping out of bed.

"Do we have to wake up so early...?" Popka said scratching his eyes.

"Yes, if we want to make sure that we hear the pranks, and I'm cooking a large breakfast, so it'll take a while..." Link said getting a frying pan out of a cabinet.

"You cook?" Klonoa asked.

"Yeah, so?" Link glared turing on the stove.

"Nothing..." Klonoa said as Popka and him got out of there beds and folded the blankets and pushed the furniture back where it was.

"You didn't have to do that..." Link said putting some bacon in a pan.

"Oh well." Popka said.

"Anyways, it may be a while once everyone wakes up, but if one of them wakes up, then probably the others will too." Klonoa noted and turned on the TV.

"Whatever happens, let's hope everything goes to plan..." Link said flipping some pancakes, mixing the bacon and started making some eggs.

"Can someone set the table?" Link asked them.

"Not me!" Both of them said.

"...I'll flip a coin...heads for Klonoa, tails for Popka." Link said flipping the coin and it landed on tails.

"Darnit..." Popka said angered and set the table.

"I appreciate it though." Link said putting the pancakes on the table, and looked near the stairs as they heard a scream.

"There goes Cirno's trap by the door!" Link snickered and put the bacon on the table.

"Nice use of the rotton tomatoes." Klonoa said watching the TV.

"Thanks." Link said cooking some toast and scrambling the eggs and made some omeletes as well, and they heard another screech.

"That was Tat..." Klonoa said.

"That was funny with the giant wall of plastic wrap with maple syrup and water balloons falling in the hallway!" Link said.

"Thanks! I try." Popka said happily, and they heard another screech.

"Another bites the dust..." Popka snickered.

"They'll also enjoy coming down the stairs..." Link said laughing and the three slid down and into the couch knocking Klonoa into the coffee table.

"Oww..." Klonoa said getting up from the carpet.

"Ugh...Hey! What's the big idea with all the traps and stuff!" Cirno asked trying to get up but her feet were covered in olive oil.

"That my friend is payback, you don't mess with the bull and get nothing back." Link said finishing up the large meal.

"Yeah, but the tomatoes?! Why that?! And why did you use sand and the water balloons! That was just mean!" Tat said still covered in tomatoes.

"May I just say something, I had nothing to do with the pranks." Lolo said smiling a weak smile.

"The sand was Popka's idea, I was responsible for the prank on Cirno and Klonoa handled Tat's prank." Said Link sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"...Wow nice spread!" Tat said sitting at the table and about to grab a pancake and Link stopped her.

"Wait until everyone's here, it'd be rude to do that."

"Fine..." Tat sighed and everyone came to the table.

"You know you didn't have to do this..." Lolo said saddened.

"But I wanted to, I usually just make a small meal, then I decided that many guests are here and why not have a big breakfast?" Link said taking one of the omeletes.

"I don't care! This is the best meal I've ever had!" Popka said with his mouth full.

"I'm still surprised by your cooking!" Cirno said finishing an omelete.

"I just whipped this up, this isn't my best though." Link said sitting back in his chair.

"So? It's still amazing!" Klonoa said finishing already.

"Ok ok, I get it, I'm an outstanding chef." Link said and they all started to laugh.

CHPT3

After breakfast they were outside going back to Lunatea.

"Well, see ya." Klonoa said as they were about to go through the tree but Link stopped him.

"Listen, don't come here unless one of us brings you, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Link said.

"I'm still scared of that one place we were in..." Lolo murmered.

"Thanks for everything!" Tat said waving goodbye.

"Bye everyone!" Cirno waved too.

"Hmm..." Link thought.

"What's wrong?" Cirno asked walking back to Link's house.

"I get the feeling I'm forgetting something...I'll remember it later." He said looking back at the trees.

CHPT3

**Finished the story! And I think this is my longest chapter I've written...anyways, if you liked this story read my others, Read on!**


End file.
